The Trouble with Klaustriechs
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Just my thoughts on what may have happened to Monroe's high school girlfriend that left him for a Klaustriech.


Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.

_**A/N: So, I've had this plot bunny in mind since the "Thing with Feather's" Episode. Today it wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to flesh it out a little bit more.**_

* * *

"_Well, they didn't. But..Someone did."_

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I really am, but I love him and he says he loves me and we're going to get married and have a family. Really, you have to believe I didn't mean for this to happen. Please don't hate me. I couldn't stand it if you did."

17 year old Eddie Monroe sat in his car, listening to his girlfriend of the last two years telling him how she was in love with some other guy. This was not how this night was supposed to go. He was supposed to be taking her to see some cheesy romance flick, get something to eat, and then maybe find a secluded spot and make out for a while. Like normal teenagers did on a Saturday night. Not break up so she could go marry some guy. She was 16. Who got married at 16 anymore? He gripped the steering wheel tightly, digging his nails into the soft materiel. He was trying very hard to control his emotions and not morph, because truth was, he wasn't a normal teenager. He was a Blutbad and being a teenager werewolf wasn't nearly as fun as the movies made it out to be.

His girlfriend, Molly was a wesen as well. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed the scruffy patch of facial hair he hadn't bothered to shave. "Say something, please."

"Who? Who is it?" he asked.

"Christopher Wellerman." She admitted, shrinking away a bit.

"Your boss?" Eddie practically yelled. "Isn't he like 40 or something?"

"He's not that old," she replied. "Besides, it doesn't matter. He says he loves me."

Eddie looked at Molly. She was looking down at her hands, twist the ring on her index finger around and around. She looked so small and vulnerable. That was why she was breaking up with him? Because some pervert old man had told her that he loved her? He shook his head and looked away, sadly. That was the one thing he hadn't told her. He was sure that he did love her, but every time he tried to tell her, the words just wouldn't come out. A Blutbad mated for life, so they weren't just throw away words to him like it was to so many guys he knew. He hadn't used them to push her into sleeping with him and he wouldn't use them to make her stay. Besides, deep down, he knew it wouldn't help. If she had really loved him, she would have never slept with another guy anyway. He felt the anger rising up in him again and the wolf was just howling to be let out but he couldn't, wouldn't take it out on her like that. A Fushbau was no match for a Blutbad and he knew it.

"Get out." He said. They were sitting in front of her parents' house.

"Eddie," She sobbed. "Please don't be..."

"GET OUT," he said again more forcefully. He looked at her, his eyes glowing red. "Please get out."

Molly gasped. She'd never seen him get out of control, at least not in anger, and she wasn't sure she could talk him out of it now. She pulled the ring off her finger and laid on seat as she got out. "Please, Eddie, don't do something stupid. Please don't do something you'll regret." She shut the door and ran into her house.

Eddie threw the car into gear and peeled out of the driveway. He felt murderous inside. He didn't really know where to go. If he went around people, he might hurt one of them, but if he went home, his dad would know something was wrong and he didn't feel like having this conversation just yet. He just drove. Finally he came to the woods where his family would camp sometimes. It was nice and secluded and usually empty as most humans preferred the state park to this overgrown patch of land.

He parked his car and got out. He started running with no real destination in mind. He just thought he'd run till the wolf in him had abated, until he felt like he could go back to town and not immediately find Christoper Wellerman and rip his throat out. Run until Molly's betrayal didn't hurt so badly.

It took three days before he felt like he could go home again. He knew his parents would be furious, thinking he'd been caught by a Grimm, or worse. So he wasn't all that surprised to see his dad waiting for him on the porch when he pulled into the driveway. He'd stopped at a payphone on the way home and let them know he was okay.

He slowly walked up the steps, watching his dad wearily. Sam Monroe was a Weider Blutbad and tried to raise his kids to be same. Most of the time, this just involved showing them that there were other ways to handle problems than immediately resorting to violence. Still, he wasn't afraid to take his boys in hand when need be and remind them that he was the alpha of their pack.

"I had to, Dad," Eddie said before Sam could speak. "I just had to get out of civilization before I hurt someone. I know I should have let you know, but all I could see was red and I just had to get away."

Sam Monroe looked up at his nearly grown son. He wanted to lay into him and let know exactly why disappearing for three days was wrong, but how could he punish him for making a mostly responsible decision. "Sit down, Eddie," he sighed. "Want tell me what had you so riled up?"

Eddie sat down beside his dad. "Molly broke up with me for some other guy."

"What?" Sam asked. This was not the response he was expecting. He hadn't been off the phone with Molly's dad for more than hour. He'd been setting out there, waiting to laying into his son not just for running off, but for getting Molly pregnant and running off from his responsibility.

"She's been seeing..., someone else behind my back for months," he admitted. "She broke up with me to go be with him."

"Edward, you'd better not be lying to me," Sam growled.

"Why would I? If I was going to lie don't you think I could make up a better story than I got dumped?"

Sam put his arm around his son's shoulders. "Did you know that Molly is pregnant?"

The red glow in Eddie's eyes confirmed that he did not.

"Mr. Talbert called today and asked where you were. He told us that Molly came in Friday all upset and they finally got her to tell them that she was pregnant and you're the father."

Eddie scoffed. "Not hardly."

"There's not even a chance?" Sam asked.

"No. She claimed she didn't believe in having sex before she was married. I guess she meant she didn't believe in having sex with me," he spit out the last line with disgust. This just made it worse.

"Do you know who the other guy is?"

Eddie hesitated. He knew Molly didn't want her parents knowing that she'd been seeing her boss and he didn't want to tell it out of spite.

"If you know, you need to tell me," Sam said. He didn't want to see his son ruined by someone else's mistake and really who would believe that sweet little Molly cheated on him over that Eddie had dumped her because she was pregnant. Despite his best efforts, his sons had a reputation for being a bit wild.

"Her boss at the diner," Eddie finally admitted. "His name is Christopher Wellerman."

Sam nodded, then hugged Eddie. "I know this hard, but it'll get better. You did the right thing in leaving before you hurt someone, but next time find a phone a little sooner. Your mom was convinced you'd been found by a Grimm."

* * *

Getting through the school year was the hardest thing Eddie had ever had to do. Every time he looked at Molly he got mad again. She seemed to think it was his fault that her parents had had Wellerman arrested and treated him like a pariah despite her early assurances that she needed him to be her friend. He'd stalked out Wellerman and found out that he was Klaustriech. That didn't make him feel better.

Molly went into labor at the prom and even through the irony of the situation, he couldn't help but worry about her safety. She had triplets and they were already displaying more Klaustriech traits that Fushbau ones. He wandered how she was going to make it even with her parents help.

Wellerman walked on his bond after babies were born and there no doubt who the father was. As a going away present for his stint in jail, he'd slashed Molly's face to pieces.

Three days later, she took a handful of pills and left the world behind. Even her babies were enough to pull her out of the depression she went into.

When his dad told him the news, he took off running again. Only this time, he found the person his rage was aimed at and, well, Wellerman would never hurt another girl.

On his way back, he stopped at little roadside park to rest and gather his thoughts before he went home.

He was sitting by a stream, trying to think of what to tell his dad when out of no where a football hit him in the chest. He quickly jumped to his feet and turned around with a snarl.

There was a pretty girl walking towards. He knew he was in full wolf form and she should have been running and screaming the other direction. The fact that she was still walking towards him, smiling nonetheless, snapped him out of it and morphed back to his human form.

Then the girl morphed. She was Blutbadden too. She shifted back to human form as she reached him.

"Hey," she smiled, picking up the offending ball. "I'm Angelina." She held out her free hand. "My brothers over there are Dumber and Dumbest. Sorry for bothering you. We were just about to go for a hunt. Care to join us?"


End file.
